1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of editing ultrasound images and an ultrasound system performing the method, and more particularly, to a variable editing method regarding geometric shapes of regions displayed on ultrasound images and an ultrasound system performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive information of echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object. In particular, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Compared to X-ray apparatuses, such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to lack of radioactive exposure. Therefore, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses.
The ovary in a female body has a plurality of follicles. According to an ovulation period, one of the follicles may increase in size and be released from the ovary (ovulation). However, if the follicle fails to release from the ovary and remains inside, cysts may be generated. The non-occurrence of ovulation may cause an irregular menstrual cycle and sterility.
FIG. 1 is a view of a normal ovary 110 and a polycystic ovary 120. Referring to FIG. 1, a follicle 112 among a plurality of follicles in the normal ovary 110 may increase in size and be released from the ovary. Follicles that were not released normally may remain in the polycystic ovary 120 and transform into cysts 122.
Polycystic ovary syndrome may be diagnosed when at least five small cysts, each having a diameter of less than 10 mm and formed in a shape of a pearl necklace, are observed on a cross-section of the ovary by performing ultrasound diagnosis. In general, cysts are darker than the ovary in an ultrasound image. Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0097003 (US 2011/0087095 A1) discloses technology for conveniently and accurately extracting cysts by detecting certain regions based on the brightness of an ultrasound image and automatically distinguishing the regions by using labels.
However, since some labels that are automatically generated by an ultrasound system may not be accurate, a method of accurately and conveniently editing automatically generated labels is necessary.